smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Grouchy Smurf (LD Stories)
Grouchy Smurf is a character from the original comics and cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character in The Light and Dark Series. Background Information Grouchy gets his name from his general demeanor. From his corner, he interrupts the other with systematically negative comments such as: "I hate (someone/something)!" From first impressions, any Smurf would think he only brings down others' moods; however, to those who truly know him, Grouchy has a heart of gold. This is evident from his efforts to rephrase his comments in ways to suggest that he hates the same things as his fellow Smurfs, such as, "I hate Gargamel!" Alternatively, he may say things like, "I love Smurfette...but I hate to admit it!" Positive Aspects Despite his generally sour nature, Grouchy's love for his fellow Smurfs always shines when it matters most. He has a particularly soft spot for Smurfette, Baby, and Papa Smurf and is 100% devoted to their health and happiness -- but he cares for the rest of the Smurfs and their many forest friends, too, even if it's not obvious at first. Season 1 Episodes He is mostly a supporting character within Season 1. *'Home, Smurfy Home' (Ep. 2) -- Pending... *'Lost Tales of the Forest' (Ep. 3) -- Pending... *'Rising Flames' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Tripped Up' (Ep. 5) -- He is a background character during one of Ripple's visits to the village. *'Peewit's Smurfy Creation' (Ep. 6) -- He is a background Smurf when Johan and Peewit visit the village, and later appears when Moxette is introduced. *'Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake' (Ep. 7) -- He is a background character when Peewit admits to turning Johan into a Smurf by accident. *'Mystico Returns' (Ep. 8) -- He is one of the various Smurfs turned into a goblin upon Mystico's second release from the magic fountain. *'Moxette's Survival Test' (Ep. 9) -- Pending... *''The Goblin's Admiration'' (Ep. 11) -- He makes a brief appearance when Mystico appears in the village asking for help courting a female goblin named Vira. *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- He has a more supportive speaking role in Story One and non-verbally makes friends with Falla. He is also a part of the main crew at times when the Smurfs try to thwart Gargamel's plot to break up the newly formed "heroic trio." He visibly mourns with his fellow Smurfs when Johan is stolen for the side of Evil. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette He first meets Moxette in "Peewit's Smurfy Creation." Season 1 Pending... Season 2 Pending... Season 2 Episodes He continues to be a supporting character in Season 2. *'Woeful Smurfs' (Ep. 1) -- He is a background character during the crowd scenes. *'Somebody's Hidden Talent' (Ep. 2) -- He has several speaking lines, but no major role. *'Smurfing a Goblin Hollow' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Clockette's Upgrades' (Ep. 5) -- Pending... *'Good Knight, Moon' (Ep. 6) -- Pending... *'Sylke Hood' (Ep. 11) -- Pending... *'Smurfing One's Imagination' (Ep. 15) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 17) -- Pending... *'The Smurfs of Poetry' (Ep. 19) -- Pending... *'When Fire and Water Collide' (Ep. 20) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 21) -- Pending... *'Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs' (Ep. 23) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *'Mind Over Smurf' (Ep. 27) -- Pending... *'Top Prankster: Brains Versus Moxie' (Ep. 29) -- Pending... *'The Unsmurfiest Prank Ever Pulled' (Ep. 30) -- Pending... *'Denisa's Birthday Wish' (Ep. 32) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance He is dressed in the generic white Smurf hat and trousers, but can be identified from the crowd by his sour demeanor and sulked posture. Voice Actor(s) In the cartoon show, he was voiced by Michael Bell. A latter may be Scott Grimes, who currently voices Steve Smith on American Dad as well as Kevin Swanson on Family Guy. Trivia *Besides Brainy, he was the only other known Smurf that could not swim, and unlike him, Grouchy has since learned how to do so. *He is immune to any kind of unhappiness spell. While he does still have a sense of humor and the ability to express happiness in conventional ways, doing so for longer than several moments causes him physical pain. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Grouchy characters Category:LD Stories characters Category:LD Season 1 characters Category:LD Season 2 characters